


Stiles the First Kiss Thief (and Some Second Kisses)

by weird_situation



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_situation/pseuds/weird_situation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seven plus one type fic where Stiles is everyone in the pack's first kiss. Except Derek, who was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Jackson**  
  
“Can I play with your ball?” asked seven-year-old Jackson.  
  
Stiles shrugged and tossed it to the other boy.  
  
They played catch for all of recess and when the bell rang Jackson walked over to hand Stiles his ball back.  
  
“Thanks!” Stiles smiled, wide and happy and Jackson smiled back before pressing a sloppy kiss to the side of Stiles’ mouth.  
  
“No. Thank you for letting me play with your ball,” said Jackson in the tone of a child who’d been drilled with manners.  
  
Stiles just laughed before kissing Jackson’s cheek and running back to class.  
  
 **Lydia**  
  
Lydia was in Stiles’ class for the first time in third grade.  
  
It was love at first site. On Lydia’s side at least. Stiles was still in the whole ‘girls are icky’ phase.  
  
She cornered him one day in the art room, a construction paper heart decorated with glitter and pipe cleaners in hand.  
  
Thrusting the heart at Stiles, Lydia leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ lips.  
  
“Ewwwwww!” yelled Stiles, dropping the heart and running over to Scott.  
  
Lydia’s eyes narrowed and she marched over to the supply table and grabbed a jar of glitter. Twisting the lid off angrily, she stalked over to where Scott and Stiles were whispering furiously about cooties and dumped the entire jar over Stiles’ head.  
  
Stiles spent the following week finding glitter everywhere and Lydia was holding hands with Jackson at recess.  
  
 **Scott**  
  
They were thirteen and about to go to Alice Fitzsimmon’s birthday party. Supposedly they were going to play seven minutes in heaven.  
  
Scott was freaking out.  
  
“I’ve never kissed anybody! What if I suck at it and whoever gets stuck with me tells everyone I’m a horrible kisser?” Scott looked at Stiles imploringly. “What do I do?”  
  
Stiles sighed and put an arm around Scott. “Don’t freak out.”  
  
“Wha-?” Scott’s question was muffled by Stiles’ mouth.  
  
Because Stiles was kissing Scott.  
  
What?  
  
It was...weird. But nice. But mostly weird when Scott remembered it was his best friend who just tried to slip him tongue.  
  
Scott pushed Stiles away from him and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
“Well? Was I any good?” Scott may not have been prepared for the kiss, but he wasn’t going to let the opportunity to figure out if he was a good kisser or not go unasked.  
  
“Little slobbery, but not bad.”  
  
“So how do I make it less slobbery?”  
  
Stiles sighed and leaned in again.  
  
 **Danny**  
  
It was freshman year and Stiles was hanging upside on the monkey bars at the park. He watched as Danny made his way over, hands in his pockets, eyes on the ground.  
  
Danny was moving quickly and wasn’t slowing down as he came close to Stiles, so Stiles grabbed Danny’s arm, stopping the other boy from leaving.  
  
“What’s up?” Stiles asked; Danny had been acting weird all week. Since Stiles had seen Danny brush off Jackson’s attempts at finding out what was wrong with him, he figured maybe Danny would find it easier to talk to someone who wasn’t close to him.  
  
“Nothing.” Danny pulled his arm away, but Stiles just held tighter.  
  
“C’mon. You can tell me and I won’t tell anybody. Pinky promise.” Stiles held out his pinky, a hopeful look on his face.  
  
Danny sighed and hooked his pinky on Stiles’.  
  
“You can’t tell anyone.”  
  
“Dude. Do you really think I’d break the sanctity of the pinky promise?” Stiles pouted.  
  
Huffing out a laugh, Danny tried pulling his arm away from Stiles’ grip again. This time, Stiles let him have his arm back.  
  
“I think I’m gay.”  
  
Stiles almost fell off the monkey bars. Danny rolled his eyes.  
  
“Wait. So is that why you’ve been weird? Did Jackson take it badly?”  
  
“I haven’t told him yet.”  
  
“You told me before you told Jackson?” Stiles placed a hand over his heart and pretended to swoon.  
  
“I want to be sure before I tell anyone.”  
  
“So why’d you tell me?”  
  
“I don’t know!” Danny started to walk away.  
  
Stiles flipped off the monkey bars and grabbed Danny’s arm again.  
  
“We just have to figure out if you’re attracted to guys and then you can go tell people. No big deal.”  
  
“And how do you propose we do that?” Danny half-heartedly tugged his arm still caught in Stiles’ hands.  
  
“Kiss me.”  
  
“What?” asked Danny flatly.  
  
“Kiss. Me. I’m a dude, right?”  
  
“Yeah but that’s not how-” Danny cut himself off before pressing a quick peck to Stiles’ mouth. “There. I can safely say I was not-”  
  
This time Stiles cut Danny off, mouth soft and gentle on Danny’s.  
  
When Stiles pulled away, Danny found his arms had moved to grip Stiles’ hips without his permission.  
  
“So?” Stiles asked with a grin.  
  
“Uh, yeah. Definitely attracted to guys.” Danny’s arms hadn’t moved from Stiles’ hips. “But maybe we should try again to be sure?”  
  
Stiles laughed and leaned in, meeting Danny’s mouth halfway.  
  
 **Boyd**  
  
It’s one of the few times Stiles had been invited to a party where there was booze. Being the sheriff’s son sucked socially sometimes.  
  
But hey. He was drunk for the first time and everything was great.  
  
Stiles dropped into a lawn chair on the back porch, unaware someone was already sitting there.  
  
“Whoops!” he giggled when his seat moved.  
  
“Off,” said Boyd.  
  
Stiles pouted. He liked Boyd. Even if he was too quiet.  
  
“Everyone knows you have to watch out for the quiet ones,” Stiles proclaimed solemnly before pressing an absent kiss to Boyd’s lips and getting up to go look for a nicer chair.  
  
Preferably an empty one.  
  
 **Erica**  
  
Erica sat in the hallway, hugging her legs to her chest.  
  
Stiles settled down next to her, not saying anything.  
  
“Want a peanut butter cup?” asked Stiles, holding out a package of reeses.  
  
Erica shrugged, took one, and bit into in delicately.  
  
“I think you’re pretty, don’t listen to those jackasses,” Stiles said quietly. He debated with himself for a moment before kissing Erica on the cheek.  
  
Trying to anyway.  
  
Erica had turned just as Stiles was leaning in and so he kissed her on the lips instead.  
  
“Sorry! I meant to hit your cheek, but you moved, and please don’t hit me?”  
  
“It’s fine,” said Erica softly, a small smile playing around her mouth. She stood up and walked off, leaving a confused Stiles behind.  
  
 **Isaac (and Allison)**  
  
They were at one of Lydia’s parties; Derek may have growled at her for making it so close to the full moon, but she refused to change the date.  
  
Isaac and Stiles were hanging by the refreshment table, watching as everyone else in the pack paired off and were doing sickeningly adorable couple things.  
  
Stiles viciously shoved a taquito into his mouth and promptly choked on it.  
  
Isaac laughed as he patted Stiles’ back, hoping they wouldn’t have to resort to the Heimlich maneuver because he had no idea how to do that.  
  
“Water,” gasped out Stiles, and Isaac pressed a bottle into his hand. Stiles took a long drink and then sighed.  
  
“It doesn’t surprise me, you know. Everyone else is off having kissy time and I choke on a taquito. There’s a metaphor about my life in there.”  
  
“I’m not off having ‘kissy time’,” Isaac pointed out.  
  
Stiles gave him an evaluating look. “Do you want to be?”  
  
Isaac frowned, not entirely sure where this was going. “Yes?”  
  
Nodding, Stiles stepped forward and pulled Isaac’s head down for a kiss.  
  
A loud wolf whistle had them springing apart and Erica sauntered over.  
  
“Boy you just get around, don’t you Stilinski?”  
  
Stiles shot her a confused look. “What?”  
  
“Well. Think about it,” Erica started as the rest of the pack made their way over. “Who here has kissed Stiles?”  
  
Everyone except Allison raised their hands. It took a sharp elbow to the ribs from Danny to get Jackson to raise his hand, but he still did, sour look on his face.  
  
“Wow.” Allison looked impressed. And then she pouted. “Am I not good enough for you Stiles?”  
  
“No! I mean. Yes. What? But Scott?”  
  
Scott laughed and let go of Allison’s hand as she stepped forward and pressed a swift peck to Stiles’ lips.  
  
“There, now you’ve kissed everyone in the pack.”  
  
“Except Derek and Peter,” said Scott with a frown on his face. “You haven’t kissed them, right?”  
  
“Ew dude. Of course I haven’t.”  
  
Everyone stared as Stiles’ heart skipped a beat; they knew he was lying.  
  
“Which one was it? Please tell me it was Derek, and then tell me all the details,” Lydia said.  
  
“I have to go?” Stiles dodged the hands reaching out to grab him and made his way home.  
  
He screamed when he got in his room and turned on the light to find Derek there, waiting.  
  
 **Derek**  
  
“I got a very interesting call from Scott. Do you know what he told me?”  
  
“That Isaac very manfully saved me from choking to death on a taquito?” Stiles backed away as Derek walked closer.  
  
“Try again.”  
  
“That his girlfriend is crazy and just walks up and kisses people with no warning?”  
  
Derek paused at that, but resumed his stalking. “Closer. But no. Apparently there’s something you haven’t told them.”  
  
Stiles swallowed as Derek finally had him backed against the wall. “And what would that be?”  
  
“You’ve kissed everyone in the pack except me and Peter. And they seem to think you’ve kissed one of us. Now I know you haven’t kissed me-”  
  
Stiles interrupted. “Uh. Yeah I have.”  
  
Derek backed away, confused. “I think I’d remember that.”  
  
“Well it was like twelve years ago? You got my Iron Man action figure back from some kid who’d taken it from me on the playground at the park and-” Stiles coughed, embarrassed. “Ikindofkissedyouinthanks?”  
  
Derek actually did remember that; not that it was Stiles that kissed him, but that a crazed hooligan had attached himself to Derek’s neck and pressed slobbery kisses all over his face until his mother had come over and pried him off, apologizing profusely.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Oh? That’s all you have to say?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
Laughing, Stiles pushed away from the wall. “Well if that’s all...?”  
  
“Yeah. No.” Derek shook his head. “Why’d you kiss Isaac tonight?”  
  
“Because he looked sad?”  
  
“So you don’t like him?” Derek suddenly found the floor very interesting.  
  
“Umm. Not romantically?”  
  
“Good, that’s good.”  
  
“And why is that good?” Stiles started to grin as he started to walk closer to Derek, making the werewolf back up to avoid touching.  
  
“Because?” Derek sounded a little desperate as his back hit a wall.  
  
“Stop me if you don’t want this,” Stiles said breathlessly before pressing his lips to Derek’s.  
  
A surprised noise escaped Derek before he settled into the kiss, hands coming up to cup Stiles’ face.  
  
A few seconds later Stiles’ door burst open and the rest of the pack tumbled into the room, landing in a heap on the ground.  
  
“I told you it was Derek and not Peter!” Lydia shouted triumphantly from her place at the top of the pile.  
  
Stiles started laughing helplessly as Derek growled at the pack to go away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets his kiss.

**Peter**  
  
The pack stood around a sleeping Stiles in various stages of agitation. But they all agreed they hated witches.  
  
“So how do we wake him up?” Scott knelt down to try shaking Stiles awake again.  
  
It didn’t work any better than the last seven times.  
  
“Considering these witches were going around and making people act out various fairy tales, I’d say he probably needs a kiss from his true love.” Lydia pointedly stared at Derek.  
  
He stared back. Then sighed and looked down at Stiles, prepared to do his part and kiss his boyfriend awake (because that was _such_ a hardship).  
  
Derek promptly wolfed out when he saw Peter’s lips on Stiles’.  
  
“Well I couldn’t be the only member of the pack who hadn’t kissed him!” yelled Peter as he scrambled away from Stiles.  
  
“Yes you could have,” growled Derek, having returned to human form to crouch over Stiles and protect him from his lecherous pack.  
  
“What’s going on?” asked Stiles through a yawn, hands coming up to rub at his eyes.  
  
Derek looked down at Stiles with a look of such absolute horror that Stiles immediately began asking what was wrong and getting more worked up as no one answered him.  
  
“Does this mean Peter is Stiles’ true love?” Scott wondered aloud, Allison’s hand covering his mouth too late.  
  
“What,” Stiles said flatly. He pushed Derek away and stood up, then stalked over to where Peter was leaning against a tree, obstinately casual, but his eyes revealed his panic. “What is this about you being my true love?”  
  
Peter glanced over at an eerily still Derek before looking at Stiles with a shaky grin. “Apparently my kiss woke you up, and considering what the witches were doing before we stopped them, it would be our best guess that true love’s kiss would be the one to wake you. And no one else kissed you, so...wanna go out sometime?” He waggled his eyebrows.  
  
Stiles punched him in the jaw.  
  
“Motherfucker! Why are your faces so hard?” Stiles shook his hand, trying to get rid of some of the pain. He really needed to stop punching werewolves.  
  
“Stiles is not going out with Peter,” Lydia said. “Obviously it wasn’t true love’s kiss, just any old kiss would do.”  
  
“If it were my dying curse I’d probably make it so the kiss from the true love wouldn’t work at all,” said Boyd.  
  
Everyone turned to stare at him.  
  
“What? It’d cause the most damage to a relationship, especially when the alpha’s involved.”  
  
“And this is why Boyd is my favorite,” announced Stiles as he walked back over to Derek.  
  
Pulling Stiles down for a kiss, Derek felt relief wash over him. Peter could go find his own true love; Stiles’ was Derek’s. Derek growled as Stiles nipped at his lower lip and the kiss deepened, turning from something reassuring to something needy.  
  
Neither man noticed as the rest of the pack left the clearing, bitching about alphas and their mates who didn’t know the appropriate time to keep it in their pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Derek wasn't Stiles' 'first kiss' first kiss, but close enough. Also I banged this out in like half an hour, I might come back and do some editing or whatever later. But I've put off my homework long enough for one night.


End file.
